


Lamp Love

by wyldehart



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldehart/pseuds/wyldehart
Summary: Remember that thing Vetra wanted so badly she was willing to pay about anything? Yeah. It should've been a fetch quest but no, I have to write a fanfic about it. So there. Sweet little one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Andromeda fanfic.

Lamp Love  
Rated: C for Cute  
Vetra/Lady Ryder  
*****************

 

The room smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer, exactly the kind of place Vetra’s contact would be hanging out in. Drunk patrons ignored her as she sauntered up the bar and ordered a specific drink called a “N'Barran Whiskey.” Nodding, the bartender disappeared for a moment then reappeared with her drink, sliding it across the bar. She took it and found a note stuck to the underside of the glass.

Her eyes followed the direction the note indicated and then settled back on the bartender. Casually, she paid for the whiskey and moved over to a table where a rough looking turian sat, a chip in his mandible and body reeking from being unwashed. She cringed, itching for a hot shower and her scented soaps, maybe with a certain Ryder to help her scrub the hard to reach places.

“Got my credits?” he asked, legs crossed. 

Vetra nodded and said, “Depends on what you've got for me.”

“What I got is a box,” her contact stated, indicating the box at his feet.

Vetra peered down at it and felt her anger begin to rise; it was much too small. “That wasn't the deal! Where is it?” She demanded, rising in her chair, talons curled into a tense fist.

The man held up his hands, frightened momentarily be the rage in Vetra's eyes. Her visor did nothing to hide them. “Trust me! You might want this, Nix!”

She backed down and looked back at the box. “Fine. But if it’s shit, I'm coming for both you and your boss.” She authorized the transfer of funds, deciding that the Initiative paid her well enough to occasionally burn credits and took the box from her relieved client. It felt empty yet… Something was inside. 

Outside of the bar, she opened the box only to discover another note. It instructed her to go to a hotel in Kadara Port along with instructions to the room as well as a number. Vetra was frankly sick of the games and felt her rage beginning to boil within her. 

Eager to set heads rolling, she walked through the port to the location provided in the note and headed up to the highest room on the most distant corridor. It was isolated completely, a perfect place for an ambush. She readied her gun and reached for the door’s rusty handle. It opened without her touching it.

Alarmed, she glanced about the dark room, reaching for the light on her armor. Behind her, the door closed with a soft “click.” Before she could respond, a light switched on, momentarily blinding her until her vision adapted. 

What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat. On the low bed, someone she knew and loved laid on her back, her body completely naked and her arms tucked under her head. “Looking for this?” she asked, a smile teasing her soft, full lips. Vetra wanted so badly to taste them.

“You have no idea,” she said, pulling off her armor and reaching the bed in long, determined strides. 

Caylee chuckled and reached out to the lamp perched on the nightstand. “No, Vetra, I mean this.”

The turian' s eyes went to the lamp and realized with a start what it was. Her throat suddenly tightened as she reached for it, caressed the naked asari tenderly as if caressing her lover. “You-you did this for me? You got me the lamp? But…those men…”

Caylee grinned and pulled Vetra down onto the bed with her. The mercenary was numb. “They were all working for me. It was tough staying ahead of you but I managed. Barely. You impressed?”

After another emotional minute caught between her lover and her gift, Vetra turned to Caylee and caressed her face with her long fingers. “I love you so much right now… Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. I… Shit. I have no words left to thank you. So… Let me show you my gratitude, beautiful.”

“Thought you might want to do that. Oh, and I brought some soaps from the Tempest. Just in case…”

“Okay, no more talk, Pathfinder; you're mine!” With that, Vetra covered Caylee with her body and only the sound of feminine laughter and sighs of pleasure could be heard.

~~Fin~~


End file.
